A process may use a random value to verify the security or integrity of the process as it is executed by a host system. For example, the process may compare the random value at a particular location associated with the host system with another random value that has been assigned to the process. If the random values match, then the process may continue to execute as the security of the process may be verified. Otherwise, if the random values do not match, then the execution of the process may be halted as the security of the process may be compromised.